Winter Memories
by MaxYJ
Summary: (REPOST FOR PROLOG - CHAP 2). YUNJAE! CHAP 1 UP! Summary : "Bagus sekali. Tim Shinki kalian benar-benar bisa diandalkan. Sekarang istirahat dan tidurlah sejenak. Aku tahu sejak seminggu yang lalu, kalian belum tidur yang layak karena mengejar si tersangka," / "Appa, Eomma. Aku datang. Apa kabar kalian di sana?" /
1. Chapter 1

_Title : Winter Memories_

_Cast : DBSK, dll._

_Pair : Yunjae, dll_

_Disclaimer : This character is not mine, they belong to themselves. But this story is mine._

_Warning : Yaoi, typos, dll. __**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**__…_

**-WINTER MEMORIES-**

**PROLOG**

Hari itu sudah sangatlah larut bagi setiap orang yang ada di Kota Seoul ini untuk menjalankan aktivitasnya. Pada jam seperti ini ditambah dengan dinginnya udara musim dingin yang mencapai suhu minus derajat, umumnya orang-orang akan memilih bergelung di dalam hangatnya selimut dan kamar sambil mengarungi dan berpetualang dalam mimpinya masing-masing. Namun sayangnya suasana ini hanya berlaku untuk sebagian besar orang saja, ya SEBAGIAN besar. Sebagian kecil lainnya terpaksa harus mengalahkan ego masing-masing yang menginginkan untuk menikmati hangatnya kasur di tengah musim dingin ini dengan berbagai alasan. Kondisi inilah yang sekarang menimpa seorang namja tampan yang sekarang ini terlihat sedang berdiri di sebuah gang kecil di pinggiran Kota Seoul. Mata musangnya sedari tadi mengamati sesuatu dengan cermat.

"Changmin-ah, bagaimana keadaan di sana?" Tanya namja tampan tersebut setengah berbisik melalui alat komunikasi wireless yang terlihat menempel di telinganya. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari namja yang dipanggil Changmin tadi, namja bermata musang tersebut terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya walaupun temannya itu tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Ne, arraso," jawab namja bermata musang itu akhirnya agar temannya mengetahui kalau dia mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Sampai beberapa menit setelahnya, namja bermata musang itu tetap diam dan mengamati objek yang sedari tadi diamatinya tanpa kelengahan sedikitpun. Setelah merasa keadaan cukup memungkinkan, dia berbisik untuk memberi kabar atau tepatnya perintah melalui alat komukasi wirelessnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya. Pada hitungan ketiga kita keluar dan segera laksanakan rencana A, arraso?" tanyanya memastikan agar teman-temannya segera bersiap. Setelah memastikan jawaban dari teman-temannya, sang namja memulai hitungannya.

"Oke. Hana. Dul. Set," sontak setelah hitungan kegita dilontarkan dari bibir berbentuk hati milik namja bermata musang tersebut, beberapa orang termasuk namja tersebut keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil mengacungkan pistol kearah objek yang sedari tadi diamati. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah sang objek berdiri bersandar di tembok gang dan dikelilingi oleh empat orang yang sedang mengarahkan pistol kepadanya.

"Jangan bergerak, kau sudah terkepung," kata namja selain yang memiliki mata musang tersebut. Namja tersebut terlihat memiliki wajah yang bias dikatakan imut dan paling tinggi diantara namja lainnya. Sementara objek yang sedari tadi diamati, yang ternyata adalah seorang manusia itu hanya bisa menganggkat tangannya pasrah mengingat posisinya yang kurang menguntungkan.

Menyadari targetnya sudah tidak bergerak, namja tampan ini kemudian melirik kearah temannya, seorang namja dengan jidat yang lumayan lebar. Merasa mendapat respon karena namja tersebut juga meliriknya, sang namja bermata musang tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, bermaksud memberi perintah dengan isyarat yang hanya dimengerti oleh orang-orang itu. Kedua orang lainnya yang juga melihat itu juga segera bersiap. Sayangnya, pergerakan namja berjidat lebar tersebut terlambat sepersekian detik dan hal ini tidak disia-siakan oleh si target yang sejak tadi terkepung oleh empat orang bersenjata ini. Dengan cepat dia berlari, bermaksud menerobos kepungan itu. Sayangnya, sang namja tinggi tadi mempunyai refleks yang sangat bagus. Dengan cepat, dia menangkap target yang berusaha melarikan diri tadi dan seger mengunci pergerakannya di tanah.

Melihat itu, namja yang lain segera mendekati orang yang sedang meronta-ronta dalam kekangan sang namja tinggi tadi. Tangan namja itu terlihat memegang borgol dan dengan segera memborgol tangan orang yang sedang meronta-ronta tersebut.

"Seungho-ssi, kau ditangkap atas tuduhan pembunuhan terhadap istrimu dan perampokkan bank senilai 50 juta won," kata namja yang membawa borgol tadi dengan suara lumba-lumbanya yang khas.

Setelah melakukan aksinya tersebut, segera saja keempat orang itu membawa si pelaku ke Kantor Polisi Pusat Korea Selatan agar pelaku tersebut mendapat ganjaran atas perbuatan yang dilakukannya. Setelah itu, keempat namja tadi segera kembali ke markas untuk melaporkan pekerjaan mereka barusan pada pimpinan mereka.

"Bagus sekali. Tim Shinki kalian benar-benar bisa diandalkan. Sekarang istirahat dan tidurlah sejenak. Aku tahu sejak seminggu yang lalu, kalian belum tidur yang layak karena mengejar si tersangka,"

"Ne, gomawo Seung Hyun-ssi," kata keempat namja tadi kompak seraya membungkukkan badannya. Kemudian keempat namja tersebut keluar dari kantor pimpinan mereka yang bernama Choi Seung Hyun tersebut.

Mungkin sebagian besar dari kalian mengira bahwa pekerjaan orang-orang ini adalah polisi. Namun, kalian salah besar jika mengira seperti itu. Mereka adalah anggota Badan Intelijen Khusus. Tugas organisasi ini memang sama dengan polisi, namun dalam skala yang lebih besar yang bahkan tidak dapat ditangani oleh polisi biasa. Sebagai bayangan, jika di Amerika Serikat terdapat Federal Bureau of Investigation, maka di Korea Selatan ada lembaga ini.

Identitas orang-orang yang bergabung dalam lembaga ini juga sangat dirahasiakan dan dijaga ketat. Memang, masyarakat mengetahui adanya lembaga ini, hanya saja mereka tidak tahu anggota-anggotanya. Hal ini untuk memudahkan anggota lembaga ini dalam menjalankan tugasnya, terutama tugas-tugas khusus yang memang membutuhkan kerahasiaan, seperti pengintaian dan sebagainya. Selain itu, lembaga ini juga difasilitasi oleh peralatan super canggih yang juga dapat memudahkan pekerjaan mereka. Selain itu, orang-orang dalam lembaga ini juga terpilih melalui seleksi yang sangat ketat dan masing-masing harus menguasai ilmu bela diri dasar dan kemampuan memegang senjata.

Namun, diantara pohon-pohon yang berada di hutan, pasti ada pohon yang tumbuh menonjol melebihi pohon-pohon lainnya dan situasi ini juga tejadi di lembaga ini. Di antara orang-orang hebat yang bekerja di lembaga ini, ada empat orang yang menonjol. Melihat situasi ini, sang pimpinan lembaga atau orang yang bernama Choi Seung Hyun itu, membentuk sebuah tim khusus yang beranggotakan keempat orang tersebut, yang diberi nama Shinki Team. Tentu saja keberadaan tim ini juga sangat dirahasiakan. Bahkan dalam tubuh lembaga itu sendiri saja dapat dihitung dengan jari orang-orang yang mengetahui keberadaan lembaga ini. Pekerjaan tim ini sudah berlangsung selama 3 tahun.

Daripada itu, lebih baik sekarang kita melihat orang-orang dengan kemampuan di atas rata-rata yang tergabung dalam Shinki Team tersebut. Mereka adalah :

Kim Junsu, 23 tahun. Namja dengan suara khasnya yang menyerupai suara lumba-lumba ini sangat ahli dalam hal menganalisa situasi di tempat kejadian. Hasil analisa dan kemampuan penarikkan kesimpulannya yang akurat ini membuatnya dipercaya untuk bergabung dengan anggota tim khusus ini.

Park Yoochun,23 tahun. Namja berjidat lebar ini adalah kekasih Kim Junsu. Keahliannya bergaul dengan semua orang dari lapisan masyarakat membuat jaringan informasi yang dimilikinya sangatlah luas. Hal ini sangat dibutuhkan untuk mencari informasi mengenai kasus-kasus yang sedang ditangani oleh timnya.

Shim Changmin, 22 tahun. Namja ini adalah anggota termuda dalam tim ini. Namun walaupun demikian, dialah namja yang paling tinggi diantara semuanya. Keahliannya adalah programming. Dengan kemampuannya ini dia bisa saja melakukan hack pada sistem komputer di istana presiden yang terkenal ketat sekalipun. Kemampuannya ini juga dibutuhkan untuk melacak tersangka maupun mencari informasi yang susah untuk didapatkan.

Jung Yunho, 24 tahun. Namja bermata musang ini adalah ketua dari tim khusus ini. Keahliannya dalam mengatur strategi menjadikannya pimpinan tim yang dapat diandalkan. Ditambah dengan wibawanya yang membuatnya dihormati oleh timnya. Namun, walaupun demikian, dia menganggap anggota tim lainnya adalah dongsaengnya dan begitupun sebaliknya. Junsu, Yoochun, dan Changmin juga menganggap Yunho sebagai Hyungnya.

Mendapat istirahat sejenak dari pimpinan, tidak lantas mereka sia-siakan. Mereka semua segera membereskan barang-barang mereka yang digunakan untuk menangkap tersangka tersebut, mengemasinya, dan segera berjalan pulang.

"Ahhh, aku lelah sekali. Aku benar-benar ingin tidur sekarang ini," kata Changmin sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku akibat pekerjaannya sekarang. Gurat kelehahan tercetak sangat jelas di wajahnya dan juga di wajah ketiga orang lainnya.

"Kau benar, Changmin-ah. Hoahm, aku ngantuk sekali. Aku akan segera pulang ke apartemenku dan tidur sebelum Seung Hyun-ssi memberikan tugas selanjutnya," kata Yunho menyetujui perkataan Changmin sambil setengah menguap. Rasa kantuk akibat kurang tidur selama seminggu ini benar-benar menguasainya sekarang ini.

"Ne, kami juga. Tapi aku akan mengantar Su-ie pulang terlebih dahulu. Ah, tidak, lebih baik aku menginap di rumahmu saja. Bagaimana, Su-ie?" Tanya Yoochun pada kekasihnya tersebut setelah beberapa saat lalu meralat ucapannya.

"Terserah kau saja, Chunnie," jawab Junsu dengan suara seraknya. Tampaknya namja bersuara lumba-lumba ini sudah setengah tidak sadar akibat rasa kantuk luar biasa yang menderanya.

"Huh, kau menginap sih boleh saja. Asal kau tidak mengeluarkan kemesumanmu itu, Yoochun-ah. Istirahatlah karena setelah ini pasti Seung Hyun-ssi memberi tugas kepada kita lagi. Jangan sampai jika ada tugas tiba-tiba Junsu tidak bisa berjalan karena ulahmu," ejek Yunho.

"Ya Hyung. Aku masih tahu tempat dan waktu untuk melakukan hal yang seperti itu. Lagipula aku tidak akan melakukannya di rumah Junsu karena ada saudaranya yang bernama Junho itu," elak Yoochun. Junsu yang mendengarkan perbincangan keaksih dan Hyungnya itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dengan muka yang sudah memerah sempurna. Rasa kantuk yang beberapa saat lalu menderanya tiba-tiba hilang mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Sudahlah, sekarang kita pulang, kajja," suruh Yunho sambil tertawa karena sukses mengerjai Yoochun.

"Ne, Hyung," jawab mereka bertiga serempak dan kemudian meninggalkan Yunho.

Sambil berjalan di lorong, Yunho melihat suasana yang ada di luar jendela. Hari sudah cukup terang. Matahari sudah mulai menampakkan sinanya untuk menghangatkan orang-orang yang akan beraktivitas. Namun, tampaknya hangatnya sinar matahari ini yang seharusnya dirasakan oleh orang-orang tersebut harus tertutupi oleh dinginnya udara pada pertengahan musim dingin ini. Hal ini seolah adalah pertentangan hidup yang selalu diciptakan untuk manusia.

Kondisi ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan situasi yang dialami Yunho. Di saat orang-orang seusianya sedang menikmati kehidupan, Yunho harus berkali-kali menantang maut akibat pekerjaannya itu. Tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali nyawanya terancam, namun sepertinya dewi fortuna masih berpihak padanya. Namun, hal ini sama sekali tidak disesalinya. Ini adalah pilihan hidupnya yang sudah dicita-citakannya sejak kecil.

Masih berjalan di lorong yang akan membawanya ke tempat parkir, Yunho mengeratkan mantel dan syalnya untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari terpaan angin dingin pagi ini. Sesampainya di tempat parkir, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat audi hitamnya. Segera saja namja tampan bermata musang itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya, menyalakan mesin, dan menghidupkan penghangat. Sebelum berangkat, diliriknya sekilas jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Yunho berpikir sejenak, mungkin tidak ada salahnya juga dia mampir sejenak ke tempat itu.

Yunho segera mengarahkan mobilnya menuju ke tempat yang dmaksud tersebut. Setelah sampai di tempat tersebut, ia memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang tersedia. Kemudian namja tampan tersebut segera turun dari mobil dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki tempat tersebut. Dilangkahkannya kakinya melalui jalan setapak yang memang tersedia di tempat tersebut. Sejauh mata memandang hanya terdapat hamparan rumput dengan gundukan-gundukan tanah di tempat itu. Setelah melewati gundukan demi gundukan tanah, akhirnya ia berhenti. Perlahan ia berjongkok, mencium batu nisan di gundukan tanah yang ada di depannya, dan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di depan batu nisan tersebut. Ya, saat ini Yunho memang sedang berada di pemakaman.

"Appa, Eomma. Aku datang. Apa kabar kalian di sana?" Tanya Yunho. Seulas senyum terukir di bibir berbentuk hatinya. Tidak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar hanyalah hembusan angin yang juga menerpanya.

"Mianhae kali ini aku dengan tangan kosong. Tidak dengan bunga lili kesukaan eomma. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membeli bunga," katanya lagi. Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Namja tampan itu membiarkan keheningan menyelimutinya seolah hanya dia yang dapat mendengar jawaban dari appa dan eommanya.

Sampai beberapa menit, namja tampan tersebut hanya membiarkan keheningan menyelimutinya. Mata musangnya memandang nisan kedua orangtuanya yang telah meninggal saat dia berusia 10 tahun. Sejak saat itu, dia tinggal dengan diasuh oleh teman-temannya ayahnya yang memang tergabung dalam Badan Intelijen Khusus itu.

"Appa, aku berhasil lagi dalam pekerjaan kali ini. Aku berjanji akan meneruskan pekerjaan appa dan membuat appa bangga padaku. Seperti janjiku pada appa waktu aku masih kecil dulu," katanya lagi, namun kali ini ditujukan pada appanya. Ya, Yunho memang bercita-cita masuk ke dalam Badan Intelijen Khusus ini karena appanya. Appa yang selama ini selalu menjadi panutannya.

Lagi-lagi namja tampan itu membiarkan keheningan menyelimutinya. Sampai beberapa menit kemudia, dia tetap pada posisinya. Setelah merasa cukup bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya, Yunho pun berpamitan pada orangtuanya.

"Baiklah. Appa, Eomma, aku pulang. Kalian baik-baiklah di sana. Saranghae," kata Yunho sembari mencium kembali nisan appa dan eommanya.

Setelah berziarah ke makam orangtuanya, Yunho segera mengemudikan mobilnya menuju ke apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Diparkirkannya mobil audi hitamnya di basement dan ia pun segera menuju ke apartemennya dan membuka pintu. Perlahan Yunho masuk dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Kemudian dilepaskanlah mantel dan syal yang melindunginya dari udara dingin di luar tadi dan menggantungnya di tempat yang seharusnya. Kemudian, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, dilihatnya kasur empuknya yang seolah-olah sudah memanggil-manggil dirinya. Sebelum itu, dia melepaskan jas kerjanya, melonggarkan ikat pinggang dan melepaskan dasinya, serta membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Setelah itu, dia segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur yang empuk itu. Dirinya sudah sangat lelah akibat pekerjaannya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Yunho pun akhirnya tertidur.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Halo semua. Saya kembali dengan repost ff Winter Memories ini._

_Btw, sebelumya saya pake account bernama Kim Ji Hee, berhubung saya hiatus udah sekitar 1 tahun, terus lupa passwordnya account itu, jadi saya buat account baru._

_FF ini udah pernah di post di account sebelumnya sampe chapter 3 kalo ga salah._

_Saya akan post kembali ff ini dan ff saya yang lain beserta lanjutannya di account ini._

_Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Selamat membaca. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Title : Winter Memories_

_Cast : DBSK, dll_

_Pair : Yunjae, dll_

_Disclaimer : This character is not mine, they belong to themselves. But this story is mine._

_Warning : Yaoi, typos, dll. __**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**__…_

**WINTER MEMORIES**

**-CHAPTER 1 : MISSION-**

_Hey,girl _

_Geudaegyeote isseul ttae naneun namjaro wanseongi dwego_

_Himeul gajil su itjjyo ije sesang ape dangdanghaeyo hey, girl_

_(hey, girl) geudaemani majimak sarangeul shimeul su itjjyo_

_Ijen byeonhaji mayo with me, eternally..._

Perlahan namja tampan yang sedang menikmati tidurnya itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih ponselnya tak tak henti-hentinya mengalunkan lagu Hey Girl tersebut. Tangan sang namja itu bergerak meraba-raba meja nakas yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam. Tampaknya namja ini masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Merasa kesal karena ponsel yang dicari tidak kunjung ditemukan, dengan setengah hati dia membuka mata dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur empuknya tersebut, mencari ponselnya sambil merutuki siapa yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya ini. Setelah menemukan benda yang dicarinya, namja itu segera menyentuh tanda hijau pada layar ponsel touch screennya itu.

"Yoboseo?" jawab namja tampan itu dengan suara serak khas bangun tidurnya.

"Jeongmal mianhae karena aku telah mengganggu istirahatmu, Yunho-ah. Tapi sekarang ini aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan tim khususmu itu. Kuharap kau segera ke kantor secepatnya," kata suara di seberang telepon. Suara yang sangat dikenali oleh Yunho sebagai suara pimpinannya, Choi Seung Hyun.

"Ne, algeseumnida, Seung Hyun-ssi. Aku akan segera ke sana dan mengabari Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin," jawab Yunho.

"Tidak perlu. Aku yang akan menelepon mereka. Kau tolong cepatlah kemari,"

"Ah, ne. Arraso Seung Hyun-ssi," jawab Yunho akhirnya sebelum menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Setelah sambungan telepon dengan pimpinannya terputus, Yunho masih duduk terdiam di atas kasurnya sambil menguap sesekali, mengumpulkan kesadarannya secara penuh. Perlahan diliriknya jam yang tertera pada ponselnya. Jam 21.00. Cukup lama juga ia tertidur, hampir 12 jam. Tapi rasanya tidur selama itu belumlah cukup untuk mengembalikan semua waktu tidurnya yang tersita selama seminggu ini. Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu, Yunho segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah itu, dia pun mengenakan kemeja dan jas kerjanya. Setelah memastikan penampilannya rapi, Yunho segera keluar dari apartemennya menuju ke basement di mana audi hitamnya terpakir. Ia pun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan bergegas pergi ke kantor atas perintah atasannya.

Sampai di kantor, dia segera menuju ke tempat Seung Hyun, atasannya. Dan ternyata Yunho adalah orang terakhir yang datang, karena Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin sudah terlihat berada di sana.

"Cheosonghamnida, saya terlambat, Seung Hyung-ssi," kata Yunho sembari membungkukkan badannya karena merasa dirinya terlambat.

"Tidak, kau datang tepat waktu. Mereka juga baru saja kemari beberapa menit yang lalu," jawab Seung Hyun.

"Ah ne, lalu ada keperluan apa anda memanggil kami kemari?" Tanya Yunho mewakili teman-temannya.

"Ne, kalian akan segera mengetahuinya. Sekarang duduklah dulu," kata Seung Hyun sambil menyuruh keempat anggota tim khusus itu duduk di sofa yang memang tersedia di ruangannya. Setelah keempat orang tersebut duduk, Seung Hyun segera mengambil sebuah map dari mejanya dan ikut bergabung dengan keempat orang tersebut.

"Aku ingin kalian menyelidiki ini," kata Seung Hyun sambil menunjukkan map yang tadi dibawanya. Yunho segera membuka map tersebut. Saat itu, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin segera mendekatkan diri mereka pada Yunho untuk melihat juga apa isi dari map tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah laporan mengenai pergerakan sebuah organisasi.

"Ini apa, Seung Hyun-ssi?" Tanya Junsu yang masih tidak mengerti tugas selanjutnya yang diberikan Seung Hyun padanya. Tidak hanya Junsu, ketiga orang lainnya juga mengerutkan kening mereka dalam kebingungan. Pasalnya dalam laporan tersebut tidak tertulis secara rinci mengenai organisasi itu. Hanya sebatas garis besar organisasi tersebut.

"Itu adalah tugas kalian selanjutnya. Kurasa hanya kalian yang bisa menangani organisasi itu," jawab Seung Hyun. Keempat orang tim khusus yang sedari tadi masih memperhatikan laporan yang tertulis dalam map tersebut kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada pimpinan mereka tersebut. Merasa mendapat perhatian dari keempat bawahannya tersebut, Seung Hyun meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Mereka adalah organisasi bersenjata yang tidak segan membunuh dan juga bergerak di bidang perdagangan gelap senjata. Organisasi ini sudah cukup lama menjalankan aksinya. Mereka menjalankan aksinya dengan rencana yang sudah dipikirkan dengan sangat matang. Semua pergerakan organisasi tersebut hampir tidak memiliki celah untuk dimasuki sehingga sampai saat ini keberadaan mereka sangat susah untuk dilacak,"

"Lalu, tugas kami adalah menghancurkan organisasi itu, Seung Hyun-ssi?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Ya, itulah tugas kalian. Kebetulan kemarin Siwon dan Shindong yang sedang bertugas menemukan petunjuk mengenai pergerakan organisasi ini. Namun, sayangnya karena sepertinya kemampuan mereka belum cukup untuk mengatasi kelihaian organisasi ini, mereka tidak bisa bergerak lebih lanjut. Yah, walaupun aku tidak memungkiri kalau mereka memang hebat, tapi memang harus kuakui kalau kemampuan mereka masih di bawah kalian," Jelas Seung Hyun.

"Jadi sekarang organisasi itu sudah lepas dari pengawasan Siwon dan Shindong? Berarti kita harus menyelidiki mereka tanpa petunjuk apa pun?" Kali ini giliran Changmin yang bertanya. Sedikit heran atas perintah atasannya ini, pasalnya jika Siwon dan Shindong yang bertugas mengawasi sudah lepas tangan, berarti sama saja penyelidikan yang akan mereka lakukan tidak jelas akan dimulai darimana karena tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali.

"Tidak. Walaupun mereka sudah lepas pengawasan Siwon dan Shindong, namun kedua orang tersebut berhasil menemukan informasi bahwa organisasi itu akan mengadakan transaksi senjata," kata Seung Hyun sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Lalu, tugas kita kali ini harus menggagalkan transaksi itu?" Tanya Changmin lagi. Sementara anggota tim khusus yang lain hanya diam menunggu jawaban dari sang pimpinan.

"Itu benar, tetapi tidak sesederhana itu. Aku ingin kita benar-benar menghancurkan organisasi itu. Untuk itu, sebenarnya aku sudah menyusun sedikit rencana. Hanya saja keberhasilan rencana ini sangat tergantung pada kesediaan kalian menangani kasus ini," lanjut Seung Hyun.

"Maksudnya anda, Seung Hyun-ssi?" Tanya Yunho. Namja ini mengerutkan keningnya, pertanda bahwa ia sedang bingung. Menurutnya, pimpinannya ini mengatakan hal yang bertele-tele, tidak seperti biasanya yang langsung memberikan mereka tugas.

"Untuk tetap dapat mengawasi pergerakan mereka, kurasa kita butuh mata-mata. Tugas mata-mata itu adalah bergabung dengan organisasi itu dan mengawasi pergerakan mereka. Namun, yang menjadi masalah adalah kita tidak mungkin mengirimkan kalian semua menjadi mata-mata dalam organisasi itu karena akan sangat mencurigakan jika kita langsung mengirimkan empat orang. Karena itu, setidaknya dibutuhkan kesediaan salah seorang dari kalian untuk menjadi mata-mata tersebut,"

"Maaf menyela, Seung Hyun-ssi. Tapi bagaimana cara menyusupkan mata-mata tersebut ke dalam organisasi itu? Dari laporan ini dan cerita anda barusan, kita bisa menilai kalau organisasi itu benar-benar sangat lihai. Kurasa akan sulit untuk memasukkan mata-mata itu ke dalam tubuh organisasi itu," kali ini Junsu yang berbicara.

"Caranya sederhana, namun untuk melakukan rencana ini dibutuhkan persiapan yang benar-benar matang," kata Seung Hyun singkat membuat keempat orang anggota tim khusus itu semakin fokus mendengarkan penjelasan Seung Hyun yang akan menjadi tugasnya itu. Setelah itu, Seung Hyun melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya.

"Tadi aku sudah katakan bahwa organisasi itu akan melakukan transaksi senjata. Berdasarkan data yang didapatkan oleh Siwon dan Shindong, dalam setiap transaksi yang mereka lakukan, mereka tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan calon pembeli. Hal ini tentu saja untuk menjaga kerahasiaan organisasi tersebut. Celah itulah yang akan kita incar," jelas Seung Hyun lagi.

"Ah, aku mulai mengerti sekarang. Jadi maksudnya mata-mata kita akan menggantikan calon pembeli tersebut dan melakukan transaksi dengan organisasi tersebut?" Tanya Junsu yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Seung Hyun. Kemampuan namja dengan suara khas lumba-lumbanya itu memang sudah tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Mendengar itu, Seung Hyun tersenyum.

"Benar sekali. Kita akan menyekap calon pembeli yang asli, dan mata-mata kita akan menggantikannya melakukan transaksi tersebut. Sementara itu, anggota kalian yang lain akan menyediliki keberadaan anggota organisasi itu yang sedang mengawasi jalannya transaksi. Jika kita berhasil, kita pasti akan menemukan petunjuk yang lain yang pasti akan berguna," kata Seung Hyun lagi.

"Jadi, selama transaksi, walaupun tidak bertatap muka secara langsung, akan ada anggota organisasi itu yang mengawasi?" kali ini Yunho yang bertanya.

"Ne, itulah cara kerja mereka untuk memastikan transaksi mereka sukses. Dan karena itu juga keberadaan organisasi tersebut menjadi susah untuk dilacak karena walaupun sang pembeli berhasil ditangkap oleh polisi, tapi mereka tidak bisa memberikan keterangan apapun pada polisi karena pada kenyataannya tidak ada yang tahu siapa anggota organisasi tersebut yang bertransaksi dengan mereka," jelas Seung Hyun panjang lebar.

"Bagaimana? Kalian terima tugas ini?" Tanya Seung Hyun pada keempat orang anggota tim khususnya itu. Mendengar pertanyaan Seung Hyun itu, Yunho melirik anggotanya satu persatu menanyakan pendapat anggotanya terlebih dahulu. Sebagai ketua yang baik tentu saja dia harus meminta pendapat anggotanya. Mendapat isyarat dari Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda menyetujui tugas itu.

"Baiklah, kami terima tugas itu, Seung Hyun-ssi," kata Yunho mewakili teman-temannya. Mendengar jawaban itu, Seung Hyun tersenyum senang.

"Baguslah, aku tahu kalian pasti dapat bisa diandalkan," kata Seung Hyun.

"Ne, kalau begitu. Kapan dan dimana transaksi itu akan diadakan? Siapa calon pembelinya? Kami akan segera mengatur rencana," kali ini Yoochun yang berbicara.

"Transaksi akan diadakan di Paradise Hotel kamar 1015, besok siang. Calon pembeli tidak diketahui, tapi melihat cara kerja mereka, organisasi tersebut selalu menyuruh pembelinya datang satu jam sebelumnya. Waktu satu jam tersebut digunakan organisasi untuk memastikan bahwa sang pembeli tidak melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, seperti membawa pengikut atau sebagainya. Untuk itu kalian harus berhati-hati,"

"Kami mengerti, Seung Hyun-ssi. Kami akan segera menyusun rencana," jawab Yunho.

"Baiklah. Kuserahkan semuanya pada kalian," kata Seung Hyun

"Ne. Kalau begitu kami permisi, Seung Hyun-ssi," jawab Yunho.

Setelah itu, Yunho, Changmin, Yoochun, dan Junsu berdiri, membungkukkan diri sekilas pada atasannya dan keluar dari ruangan Seung Hyun tersebut. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam dan mereka hanya mempunyai waktu 10 jam untuk menyiapkan semua peralatan yang dibutuhkan untuk tugas tersebut. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu mereka berkumpul di ruang kerja Yunho untuk mendiskusikan rencana mereka. Sampai di ruang kerja Yunho, mereka berempat segera duduk di sebuah sofa dan mendiskusikan rencana mereka.

"Jadi, sekarang ini kita akan mulai darimana?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan beberapa rencana," jawab Yunho santai. Namja yang satu ini memang cepat dalam menyusun rencana.

"Apa itu, Hyung?" Tanya Junsu.

"Dengarkan. Biar aku yang akan menjadi mata-mata dalam transaksi itu. Yoochun dan Changmin, dalam waktu yang cukup singkat ini, tolong kau cari informasi mengenai organisasi itu. Sekecil apapun itu. Dan jangan lupa cari denah hotel yang menjadi lokasi transaksi itu untuk menganalisa situasi. Junsu, kau bersamaku, siapkan semua peralatan yang dibutuhkan. Transaksi dimulai jam sepuluh pagi, berarti sang pembeli akan datang jam 9 pagi dan sebelum itu pasti ada anggota organisasi itu yang sudah menyelinap masuk. Untuk itu, pergerakan kita harus dilakukan lebih dulu. Segera selesaikan tugas kalian, dan kita akan mulai bergerak jam 6, arraso?" jelas Yunho panjang lebar.

"Ne, Hyung. Kami akan segera menyelesaikannya," jawab Junsu, Yoochun, dan Changmin kompak.

Segera saja keempat orang tersebut pergi ke ruangan masing-masing dan melakukan tugas masing-masing. Mereka melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tanpa terasa, lima jam sudah berlalu, Yunho dan Junsu sudah mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka. Lalu Yunho menghampiri Yoochun dan Changmin yang sekarang ini berada di ruangan Changmin untuk mencari informasi mengenai organisasi tersebut.

TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

Setelah mengetuk pintu, Yunho dan Junsu segera membuka pintu ruangan tersebut tanpa menunggu sang empunya ruangan, yaitu Changmin mempersilakannya masuk. Yunho pun masuk ke ruangan yang dipenuhi peralatan komputer super canggih tersebut. Di beberapa tempat, tergantung beberapa foto, yang Yunho kira adalah teman-teman atau keluarga Changmin. Yunho pun segera menuju kearah di mana Changmin dan Yoochun sedang duduk berdampingan. Raut muka mereka terlihat sangat serius.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan kalian?" Tanya Yunho begitu sampai di tempat dimana mereka duduk.

"Nihil. Informasi yang bisa didapat sangat sedikit. Organisasi itu benar-benar lihai dalam menutupi aksinya," kata Changmin.

"Benar-benar tidak mendapat informasi apa pun?" Tanya Yunho.

"Ne, hanya sedikit yang bisa kudapat. Padahal aku sudah membobol semua jaringan informasi negara, tapi ya begitulah, Hyung," lanjut Changmin.

"Sedikit berarti ada kan? Katakan padaku apa yang kalian dapat. Mungkin saja hal itu akan membantu,"

"Ne, Hyung. Yang berhasil kudapat hanya informasi bahwa organisasi tersebut sedang mengembangkan jenis senjata baru yang merupakan senjata biologis," terang Yoochun.

"Mwo? Senjata baru?" kata Yunho terkejut.

"Ne, Hyung. Aku tidak tahu sejauh mana perkembangan senjata baru itu. Selain itu, ternyata anggota ini hanya berjumlah 5 orang," kata Yoochun lagi.

"Mwo? Hanya 5 orang?"

"Ne. Satu diantaranya adalah pemimpinnya. Kita tidak tahu siapa dia, hanya saja dapat dipastikan kalau dia adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya dan cerdas. Kau harus berhati-hati, Hyung," kata Changmin.

"Ne. Aku mengerti," kata Yunho sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Sudah, saatnya. Sekarang kita segera menuju lokasi dan segera tempatkan diri kalian pada posisi masing-masing sesuai dengan denah lokasi yang sudah kutandai ini," kata Yunho memberi perintah.

"Ne, Hyung," jawab Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin serempak.

Mereka segera menuju ke mobil masing-masing untuk menuju ke lokasi tempat di mana transaksi akan dilaksanakan. Waktu setempat masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi saat mereka sampai, artinya ada sedikit waktu untuk bersiap-siap. Mereka berempat segera mengaktifkan alat komunikasi wirelessnya untuk berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Changmin dan Yunho menempatkan diri di lobby hotel untuk menunggu orang yang akan melakukan transaksi, sedangkan Junsu dan Yoochun menuju ke lantai 10 tempat transaksi dilaksanakan dan memasang persiapan.

Selesai bersiap-siap mereka segera menempatkan diri menuju posisi masing-masing yang sudah direncanakan Yunho tadi. Tepat pukul 9, Yunho dan Changmin melihat seseorang dengan penampilan yang cukup mencurigakan. Mantel tebal, syal yang dililitkan sampai menutupi mukanya, dan kacamata hitam sambil membawa sebuah koper besar. Orang tersebut masuk ke lobby hotel tersebut dan melakukan reservasi. Melalui alat penyadap yang dipasang Changmin diam-diam dengan mengelabuhi penjaga receptionist hotel tersebut, mereka bisa tahu kalau orang tersebut melakukan reservasi di kamar 1015, tempat dimana transaksi tersebut akan dilaksanakan. Tidak salah lagi, pasti inilah orangnya.

Setelah orang yang dimaksud melakukan reservasi, dia menuju ke lift. Namun sayangnya sebelum sempa mencapai lift, Yunho dan Changmin sudah bergerak. Dengan cepat Yunho menahan pergerakan orang tersebut dari belakang dan menyeretnya menuju ke toilet yang sedang sepi. Orang yang kaget tersebut berusaha meronta, sayangnya Changmin segera membekap mulut dan hidung orang tersebut dengan saputangan yang sudah dilumuri dengan obat bius. Segera saja orang itu menjadi tidak sadarkan diri.

Melihat lawannya sudah tidak sadarkan diri, Yunho segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian orang tersebut. Dia juga sempat mengecek koper yang dibawa orang tersebut, yang ternyata terisi penuh dengan berlembar-lembar uang. Setelah Yunho bertukar pakaian dengan orang tersebut, segera saja Changmin mengikat tubuh orang yang tidak sadarkan diri tersebut.

"Bawa orang ini ke markas dan minta tolonglah pada Kyuhyun untuk menginterogasinya. Setelah ini aku yang akan mengambil alih tugas orang ini," kata Yunho dan mendapat anggukan dari Changmin. Yunho segera menuju ke kamar 1015. Di jalan dia sempat melirik kearah Yoochun dan Junsu yang sedang bersembunyi dan mengedipkan matanya untuk memberi tanda bahwa dia adalah Yunho. Yunho segera masuk ke kamar yang dimaksud setelah tadi mengambil kunci dari orang yang seharusnya dan menunggu orang-orang dari organisasi itu,"

"Junsu-ah, Yoochun-ah, apa kalian melihat orang yang mencurigakan?" Tanya Yunho setelah sampai di kamar melalui wirelessnya dengan berbisik. Sebelumnya dia menyalakan televisi dengan volume yang sedikit keras dan memposisikan tubuhnya seolah sedang menonton televisi itu. Suara televisi itu digunakannya untuk meredam suaranya yang sedang berkomunikasi dengan Junsu dan Yoochun, mengantisipasi adanya alat penyadap atau kamera pengawas tersembunyi di kamar itu.

"Belum Hyung. Di sekitar sini masih sepi," jawab Junsu.

"Ne, kalau begitu tunggu saja. Aku sudah mengambil semua barang, termasuk ponsel orang tadi, entah dengan cara apa mereka pasti akan menghubungiku. Kalian berhati-hatilah,"

Yunho, serta Junsu dan Yoochun tetap bersedia di posisi semula. Sampai akhirnya waktu pun menunjukkan pukul 10 tepat. Tetap dalam persembunyiannya, perlahan namun pasti Junsu dan Yoochun mempertajam pengawasan pada daerah sekitar kamar itu. Tidak lama kemudian, dia melihat seorang waitress, berjalan di lorong dan mendekati kamar 1015, tempat Yunho berada.

"Hyung, ada seorang waitress sedang menuju ke kamarmu. Waspadalah," bisik Yoochun memberitahukan situasi pada Yunho.

"Ne, gomawo. Tetaplah waspada," jawab Yunho dari kamarnya. Segera saja dia bersiap-siap. Dilepasnya wireless yang menempel di telinganya dan disembunyikan ditempat yang tidak terlihat. Sementara itu, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Yunho diketuk. Segeralah dibukanya pintu tersebut.

"Layanan kamar, Tuan," kata waitress yang dikatakan Yoochun tadi sambil membungkukkan badannya kearah Yunho yang masih tetap menggunakan syal dan mantel tebalnya, tidak lupa dengan kacamata hitam dan topi.

"Ne, gomawo," kata Yunho dengan suara yang agak dibuat-buat.

Segera saja Yunho membawa pesanan yang diantarkan waitress tersebut. Yunho membuka tudung saji yang menutupi sebuah nampan, dan ternyata isinya hanyalah semangkuk sup ayam jahe. Namun, bukan Yunho kalau tidak menyadari adanya pesan tersembunyi di balik tudung saji tersebut. Perlahan dibukanya pesan itu yang berisi :

_Letakkan uang yang sudah kau sediakan di depan kamar_

_Setelah itu, jangan keluar sampai kau mendapat pemberitahuan, ingat kami mengawasi pergerakanmu_

_Kami akan segera menyerahkan barangnya padamu_

Segera saja Yunho meletakkan koper yang berisi uang itu ke depan pintu kamarnya lalu kembali masuk dan mengunci pintunya. Dia sendiri segera duduk di sofa dengan gaya seolah masih menikmati acara televisi yang ditayangkan. Namun, tangannya bergerak perlahan di balik mantelnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Yoochun dan Junsu. Dilihat dari surat tadi, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa ruangan ini dipasangi alat penyadap atau kamera pengawas.

_To : Yoochunnie, Junsuie_

_Awasi terus pintu di depan kamarku. Transaksi sudah dimulai._

Mendapat pesan dari Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun semakin besiaga. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka melihat seorang yang sedang duduk di sofa di ujung lorong tersebut berdiri sambil membawa sebuah koper. Dia melewati kamar Yunho dan dengan cepat menukar koper yang diletakkan Yunho di depan kamarnya dengan koper yang dia bawa. Setelah itu, orang itu berbalik dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Setelah itu, Yoochun segera mengirim pesan pada Yunho.

_To : Yunho Hyung_

_Transaksi beres, Hyung. Kau tunggulah sampai pemberitahuan dari mereka. Aku akan mencoba mengikuti orang itu._

Segera setelah pesan terkirim, Yoochun membuntuti orang tersebut dan Junsu tetap mengawasi keadaan di sekitar kamar itu untuk berjaga-jaga. Sementara Yunho tidak menunggu apapun langsung keluar dari kamar itu dan menyusul Yoochun yang sedang mengejar orang itu. Berhasil menyusul Yoochun, Yunho segera menanyakan perihal siapa orang yang melakukan transaksi dengannya tadi. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Yoochun, Yunho kemudian menyusul orang tersebut dan menahannya, setelah sebelumnya menyuruh Yoochun agar tidak mengikutinya dan berjaga-jaga.

"Kau orang yang meletakkan koper ini di depan kamar tadi kan?" Tanya Yunho pada orang itu sambil menunjukkan kopernya. Dari pengamatan Yunho, usia orang tersebut tidak berbeda jauh dengannya. Begitu pula dengan tingginya. Dengan wajah yang sedikit baby-face dan rambut sedikit kecoklatan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya orang itu.

"Aku hanya orang biasa. Aku mau menyerahkan ini," kata Yunho sambil menjulurkan seikat uang pada orang itu.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini adalah uang yang seharusnya kubayarkan padamu. Tadi saat menghitung kembali uang dalam koper tersebut, ini terjatuh dan aku lupa mengembalikan ke dalamnya karena aku harus terburu-buru ke toilet," bohong Yunho. Tentu saja uang tersebut sengaja diambilnya dari koper itu untuk mengincar kesempatan ini.

"Huh, berani sekali, kau. Jangan harap kau masih bisa hidup tenang setelah melihat wajahku," kata orang itu. Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ancaman orang tersebut.

"Aku tidak takut. Bahkan mati sekarang pun aku siap," jawab Yunho dengan nada tenangnya.

"Sepertinya kau berani juga, tidak seperti lainnya yang seperti tikus sampah itu. Karena kau sudah melihat wajahku, kau harus ikut denganku," kata orang itu sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan ikut kemanapun kau akan membawaku. Toh aku juga tidak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini. Tidak masalah jika aku mati sekalipun," kata Yunho.

"Huh, kita lihat saja sampai di mana kesombonganmu itu," kata orang itu. Sambil berjalan bersama orang tersebut, tangan Yunho yang sedang tidak dicengkeram orang tersebut perlahan meraih ponsel di sakunya dan mengetik pesan dengan cepat tanpa diketahui orang tersebut.

_To : Yoochunie_

_Sepertinya kita akan mendapat hasil yang lebih dari yang kita perkirakan. Segera beritahu Changmin untuk menutup semua jaringan yang memuat informasi tentangku. Sementara aku akan menyusup ke dalam organisasi itu. Kalian kembalilah ke markas dan interogasi orang yang kugantikan tadi._

Orang itu menarik tangan Yunho menuju kearah parkiran. Di sana ia melihat sebuah mobil Lamborghini terparkir dengan seseorang berkaca mata hitam di kursi pengemudinya.

"Ya, Jae. Buka pintunya," kata orang yang membawa Yunho tadi sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jendela mobil tersebut. Segera saja, orang yang dipanggil 'Jae' tadi itu membuka pintu mobilnya agar temannya itu dapat masuk. Namun, sepertinya dia heran ketika temannya itu, memaksa Yunho masuk ke jok mobil belakangnya.

"Siapa dia? Oh ya, satu lagi, Hae. Sudah kuperingatkan kau untuk memanggilku Youngwoong saat kita sedang bertugas," kata orang itu dengan nada tajam sambil melepas kaca mata hitamnya.

"Ne, ne. Youngwoong. Mian. Dia adalah orang yang melakukan transaksi denganku tadi, dan dia tidak mengkuti aturan transaksi serta melihat wajahku. Aku harus membawanya ke Jiyoung-ssi, agar memberinya hukuman," kata orang yang dipanggil 'Hae' itu sambil menyeringai kejam.

"Huh, dasar munafik. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang melakukannya? Bukankah kau juga suka melakukan itu" Tanya Youngwoong.

"Sepertinya tidak menarik kalau aku yang melakukannya. Sekalian kita bisa memberi pelajaran pada orang ini bahwa dia berurusan dengan orang yang salah,"

"Terserah kau saja,"

Yunho terdiam mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang itu sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Sejak orang bernama Youngwoong itu melepas kacamata hitamnya, Yunho tertegun sejenak melihat wajahnya. Yunho akui memang wajah orang tersebut sangat cantik dengan mata doe, bibir cherry, dan kulit putihnya itu. Namun, bukan itu yang Yunho pikirkan sekarang ini. Entah kenapa, Yunho sangat tertarik melihat mata doe milik orang tersebut. Seakan déjà vu, Yunho merasa pernah melihat mata yang sama seperti itu. Namun, sekeras apapun usahanya, dia tidak dapat mengingatnya. Perlahan, namja cantik itu menjalankan Lamborghininya menuju ke markas mereka dengan membawa Yunho di dalamnya.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

_Thanks for reading. Thanks for all reviewer for the previous chapter. I can't mention one by one, but I read it and really grateful for it. Thanks to for the follower and silent reader. Love you all, guys._

_Anyways, sorry for late update and __**Happy Christmas**__ to all readers who celebrate it. God bless :D_

_And although it's a day early, but I wanna say "__**HAPPY 10th**____** TVXQ ANNIVERSARY**__" to all Cassiopeia OT5. Hope the best for THE __**FIVE**__ GODS. ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!_

_See you in the next chapter ^^_


End file.
